vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
|-|KH1= |-|KH2= |-|KH3D: DDD= |-|KH3= |-|Valor Form= |-|Wisdom Form= |-|Master Form= |-|Final Form= |-|Anti Form= |-|Limit Form= That's not true! The heart may be weak, and sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out! -Sora Summary Sora (Japanese: ソラ?) is a fictional character and the main protagonist of Disney's/Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts video game series. Introduced in the first game of the series in 2002, Sora is portrayed as a cheerful teenager who lives on Destiny Islands and has been best friends with Riku and Kairi since childhood. When they plan to go on a journey to see other worlds, they are separated by creatures known as the Heartless. While fighting against them, Sora obtains a weapon called the Keyblade. He may seem simple-minded at times, but is very aware of the importance of his quest. He possesses a strong sense of justice and an unrelenting heart. At times, he is impulsive and quick to anger when defending his friends, but he is always sincere about what he says and does. Donald Duck and Goofy then recruit him in their journey across various worlds to aid King Mickey while Sora searches for his friends. Along the way, the trio protects the worlds they visit from various villains, which ranges from the classic Disney villains like Maleficent to the likes of Orginization Xlll. Sora has also made supporting appearances in other games from the series, and reprised his role in manga and light novel adaptations of the games. Sora is four during Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, fourteen years old at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, fifteen during the events of Kingdom Hearts II, and sixteen during the events of Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Sora is also the original persona of his own Heartless and Roxas (who is his nobody), the source of Xion's memories, and the carrier of Ventus's heart. Sora's name is derived from the Japanese word for "sky". Sora was originally designed by Kingdom Hearts series director and character designer Tetsuya Nomura during a discussion between Disney and Square about who should be the protagonist of the series. Wanting an original character, Nomura made various sketches of Sora until the design met the approval of Disney. Nomura came to regard Sora as his favorite character that he had designed, and pushed for the character to have a leading role in the Kingdom Hearts story in spite of the characters youth. Throughout the series, Sora has been voiced by Academy Award nominee Haley Joel Osment in the English version and Miyu Irino in the Japanese version. As a child, Sora was voiced by Takuto Yoshinaga and Luke Manriquez in Japanese and English, respectively. Sora's character has received generally positive critical response due to his warm personality and adventurous spirit. His personal and martial growth in the series also received praise, especially in his appearance in Kingdom Hearts II. Additionally, Sora has ranked high on various video game character popularity polls. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Sora Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, Time Manipulation, Flight/levitation, Energy Manipulation, Electromagnetic and Gravity Manipulation, Summoning, Afterimage creation, Adept in elemental magic, Flowmotion (Allows Sora to blanket his body in a purple aura that increases his power, agility, and speed), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Spatial Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield creation, Invisibility, Transmutation, Has forms to increase his stats, Expert swordsman Attack Potency: Large Planet Level (Comparable to Aqua, defeated both Ansem and Xemnas in single combat) Speed: FTL+ (Fought and defeated the Lingering Will, who is evidently superior to Terra in speed) Lifting Strength: Class M+, likely Class G (Could overpower a huge beast made of solid stone while nerfed as a lion) Striking Strength: Class XMJ (traded blows with Twilight Xemnas, Roxas, and Riku) Durability: Large Planet Level Stamina: Superhuman, can completely bulldoze through 1,000 Heartless and have long fights with equally powerful enemies, has been going from world to world for years doing pretty much nothing but fighting Range: Several thousand kilometers with magic, several dozen meters with Keyblade telepathy, a couple meters with regular melee Standard Equipment: Kingdom Key (his Keyblade) Intelligence: Sora is a Keyblade Master-level fighter and has enough finesse and skill to mimic the physical movements of his enemies after just seeing them once, this ranges from high leaps, to teleportation; otherwise he’s proven to be very naive, and just plain unwise at times. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Keyblade (Kingdom Key):' Through channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Sora's Keyblade is the Kingdom Key, a weapon from the realm of light. Through use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities, like turning your keyblade into a bike or whip. Thus far, Sora has not demonstrated such special abilities. *'''-Explosion:' Sora can make several magical spheres surround him and explode. *'-Guard Break:' Sora bounces back while twirling his Keyblade and delivers a powerful lunging strike. *'-Double Slash:' Sora does a quick slide, pulling himself near the enemy and damaging them. *'-Upper Slash:' Air combo starter; during the period of executing ground combos, this will allow Sora to smack the targeted enemy into the air. '-Magic:' Through channeling the magical power within the user's body, one can perform various magic spells, ranging from fire attacks, to the ability to stop time for a short time. *'-Reflega:' A defensive spell, which when used, can greatly lessen the impact of an attack. This spell however is not an absolute defense, as if it is bombarded with powerful attacks in quick succession, it will fail. *'-Stop:' Allows Sora to stop time around the space of a single enemy. *'-Lethal Flame:' Sora stops time around an enemy, and slashes them several times, and resumes the flow of time, resulting in the stacked damage of his attacks destroying them. *'-Summoning Magic:' With this Sora can call an ally to help him in battle. These allies range from people like Cloud Strife, to Simba from The Lion King, to people like Genie from Aladdin, and so on. '-Drive Forms:' Sora's clothes have the ability to channel the power of his heart and amp his powers and abilities in different ways. *'-Valor Form:' An image of Sora utilizing his strength to its fullest flows into his mind, and Sora's clothes turn red and black. His physical strength and speed is boosted and he gains an extra Keyblade, but he loses his ability to use magic. *'-Wisdom Form:' An image of Sora utilizing his magic to its fullest flows into his mind, and Sora's clothes turn blue and black. His magic power is boosted, gains the power to shoot volleys of energy blasts and can glide across the floor, but he loses his physical strength. *'-Master Form:' An image of Sora possessing all abilities flows into his mind, and Sora's clothes turn yellow and black. He dual wields in this form and his strength and speed are amped. Furthermore, he gains the power to unleash multiple kinds of amped magic at once due to being able to telekinetically control one of his Keyblades. *'-Final Form:' Sora's ultimate Drive Form. An image of the Keyblade unleashing its ultimate power flows into his mind, and Sora's clothes turn white and black. His powers dramatically increase in every regard, gains the power to fly and telekinetically control two Keyblades to a masterful extent - his Keyblades can move on their own accord and automatically attack enemies that approach Sora, can be utilized to summon magic immensely superior to his other forms and unleash much faster and powerful attack combos, with Sora himself being able to warp multiple times per second. *'-Anti Form:' A Drive Form that allows Sora to access augmented powers of his Heartless transformation. He loses his Keyblade and is cloaked in darkness. His attacks are feral and extremely quick, but somewhat weaker than normal. Sora is restricted from using magic, items, or summons in this form. *'-Limit Form:' A Drive Form that grants Sora the abilities in the first Kingdom Hearts, only even more powerful than before. '''Note on Drive Forms:' Game mechanics states that Sora needs Goofy and Donald to access his Drive Forms, however he has transformed into Valor Form and interacted with Goofy, who is the prerequisite for using the form in game. As well, as long as you are in a Drive Form when a cutscene starts, you remain in-form and Donald and Goofy reappear. Due to this, it is debated whether or not he actually needs his allies to access these powers. Sora's various reaction commands from KH2. Others: Notable Victories: Bleachverse (Bleach) Dante (Devil May Cry) Haseo (.hack//G.U.) Inuyasha (Inuyasha) (Can Solo the whole verse) Link (The Legend of Zelda) (should be more than capable of beating any Link incarnation, even "Composite Link") Luffy (One Piece) (Can solo the whole verse) Madara Uchiha (Naruto) Master Chief (Halo) Sasuke (Naruto) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Category:Square Enix Category:Humans Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Summoners Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Tier 5 Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users